The Amazing Ice Cream Adventure
by emo.xiggy
Summary: Sequel to The Awesome IHOP Adventure. After the meeting, Prussia invites some people to go eat ice cream with him and Canada. But of course, things don't go exactly as planned. Pairings inside. ON "PERMANENT HIATUS" SEE MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here I am with the sequel to The Awesome IHOP Adventure! If you have not read said story, then go read it cuz this one will make no sense if you don't! The title was originally going to be "Italy and Romano's Ice Cream Adventure", but I changed it cuz they're not really the only ones involved...**

**The link for the cover-image-thing can be found on my profile.**

**Well, anyways, I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers and neither does my friend M.**

_Chapter One: A Bored Hungary Tries to Get More Yaoi Tapes_

**Hungary:** Hmm... Who shall be my first victims?

(Hungary spies Spain and Romano leaving IHOP. They look awfully full of sexual tension...)

**Hungary:** AHA! *commences sneaky spy work*

**Spain:** :)

**Romano:** I'm hungry! Feed me, dammit!

**M:** Nice relationship that is...

**Spain:** Tomato?

**Romano:** I don't want your damn tomato! I want... *thinking*

**Spain:** What?

**M:** Why don't you want tomatoes?

**Hungary:** (excitedly) You want Spain, right? You want him here and you want him now, right?

**Romano:** *blushing* No! I just want some pizza...

**M:** Me too... *sighs*

**Hungary:** You're so boring! This relationship could take forever to get exciting!

_And so our friend Hungary moves on to following our other friends Germany and Italy..._

**Italy:** Veh...

**Germany:** *facepalm*

**America:** Hey Italy! Wanna go get some ice cream?

**Italy:** Sure! Me and Germany would love to get ice cream with you!

America: Just you. No Nazi's allowed.

**America's Phone:** riiing riing riiing

**America:** Hold on a sec, guys. *pause* Oh, hi Hungary! Uhh... Yeah. *pause* Uhh... sure. Uh-huh. You betcha! Bye! *hangs up* Change of plans. Germany's coming too.

**Italy:** Yaaaaaaaay!

**America:** Let's go get some ice cream!

_Meanwhile, with Prussia and Canada..._

**Prussia: **I'm hungry!

**Canada:** But we just ate!

**Prussia:** I'm gonna text France, Italy, and Spain and see if they want any ice cream.

**Canada:** *sigh*

_Meanwhile, with France and England..._

**England: **I'm sleepy! *flops onto couch*

**France: **Hang on. I just got a text from Prussia. He's inviting us to go and manger de la glace with him.

**England:** What?

**France:** Eat ice cream.

**England:** Say it in English! And anyways, I don't want to go.

**M:** Why not! Ice cream is soooo yummy!

**England:** First of all, you need a question mark. Secondly, I'm still wearing America's ridiculous sweatshirt.

**M:** (And skinny jeans!) I didn't say anything.

**England:** Sure you didn't.

**France:** Then why don't you just go change?

**England:** I already told you! I'm sleepy! *pulls hood over head, exposing the bunny ears attached to America's sweatshirt*

**M:** *giggle*

**France:** Angleterre, please go change.

**England:** FINE! *stomps upstairs*

**M:** Grouchy much? You'd think he actually likes that sweatshirt.

**England:** I DON'T! And why do you have so much of my clothing, France?

**France:** sigh

**England:** ASTERISKS!

**France:** *sigh*

**M:** Nice.

**Thanks for reading! Same rules apply for reviewing: Prussia gets a kit kat each time you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here be the second chapter. It's really long. I just noticed that I never stated what the pairings where for this story. If you read IHOP, you already know that there will be FrUK and PruCan. But there will also be Spamano in this story! And I think that's it…**

**Oh yeah… Almost forgot. Neither M nor I are Hidekaz Himaruya, so neither of us own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: England Wears Green Shoes and Italy Discovers The Bird_

**England:** Fine! I'm changed.

**France:** Go change again.

**England:** *groan* Why?

**France:** You look like a horror movie.

**England:** No I don't!

**M:** What's he wearing?

**France:** Skinny jeans and a Union Flag sweatshirt. His shoes are lime green, and it sort of clashes. Also, his shirt is longer than his sweatshirt, and its bright pink, which really isn't his color.

**M:** Lime green? Really? Where did you get the green shoes, England?

**England:** Christmas gift.

**M: **From who?

**England:** Canada.

**M:** Oh.

**France:** That's it! I can't take it anymore!

(France runs upstairs and comes back down carrying an armful of clothing [presumably England's]).

**France:** Wear this! *shoves England into bathroom*

**M:** :)

**England:** SLEEPY!

**France:** Just change!

**England:** No! I'm taking a nap!

**M:** Why are you so sleepy?

**England: **America's sweatshirt was warm and fuzzy! It made me sleepy! Now kindly shut up so I can sleep!

**M:** Sheesh. *giggles*

**France:** *sighs and runs into bathroom*

**England:** What are you doing? Get your hands off me, frog!

**M:** Um... Frog?

**England:** I can change myself, idiot!

**France:** No, you can't! *changes England*

**England:** There! Happy?

**France:** Yes. Now let's go meet Prussia for ice cream.

**England:** Fine...

**M:** Ice cream is awesome! I can't believe you are reluctant to go.

**England:** It's fatty. And I'm trying to lose weight.

**M:** That's depressing.

**England: **How so? America said I was pudgy...

**M:** AMERICA said you were pudgy? And you took advice from the fast food country?

**England: **Yes. Is there a problem with that?

**France:** *sigh*

_Meanwhile, with Germany and Italy..._

**Italy:** Veh... Are you sure the ice cream is at Hungary's house?

**America:** Oh yeah, just walk into this closet here...

**Italy:** Veh... *walks in closet*

**Germany:** Italy! No!

**Hungary:** (menacingly) heeheehee...

**America:** Can I have my twenty bucks now?

**Hungary:** You ruined the moment! *forks over 20 bucks*

_Meanwhile, with Prussia and Canada..._

**Prussia: **(singing) Ore-sama saikou! Saikyou **(1)**!

**Canada:** *claps hands* Very nice.

**America:** He sings like shit.

**M:** Well, I can't really hear you, so IDK what your voice is like...

**America:** (singing) GIVE ME MOOORE HAMBUUUUUUUGEEEEEERR **(2)**

**Prussia:** Now that's some shitty singing.

**Canada:** Please! Let's not fight!

**M:** I agree with Canada!

**America:** -_-

**M:** Well, we have enough wars already!

**Romano:** YOU BOTH SING LIKE SHIT! SO SHUT UP!

**Hungary:** WHERE'S MY YAOI? TT^TT

**America:** Patience, my obsessed friend. Patience.

_Meanwhile, w/ France and England..._

**England:** I look... attractive.

**France:** It's a wonder what some nice clothes can do.

**England:** I was being sarcastic.

**France:** Sure you were.

**M:** What are you wearing?

**England:** *sigh* My stupid Gakuen Hetalia uniform.

**France:** The pants are blue plaid!

**M:** Blue plaid? Interesting... *giggle*

**England:** Are you color blind? It's purple!

**Hungary:** *popping up from trunk* It's purplish blue.

**England:** France... What's this? *holds up container*

**France:** I think that's the gazpacho Spain gave me... a year ago. I guess I forgot about it.

**England:** AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO THROW IT OUT?

**France:** I'm sorry! I forgot!

**M:** ew.

**England:** Sick! *chucks gazpacho out window*

**Italy:** Veh, what if it hit the car behind you? Oh, wait. It did. France, what does it mean when somebody points at you with their middle finger?

**M:** My mom calls is "giving some one the bird".

**Italy:** Oh. Veh, here's a bird, England!

**England:** Italy!

**Hungary:** NOO! How did you escape?

**Italy:** The door was unlocked. Germany went home. He said he had a headache. So I'm going to get ice cream with Japan, Romano, France, England, Prussia, and that other guy!

**Hungary:** NOOO TT^TT

**Italy:** Will this bird make you happy, Hungary?

**Hungary:** TT^TT

**M:** Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.

**England:** Really?

**Italy:** Veh, Romano, why are you giving that guy a bird?

**M:** Will someone besides me tell him what that means?

**Italy:** Veh... Here's a bird, M. Since you can't see me, I'll send you a picture.

**Italy:** Did you get the bird? Isn't it cute? I'm gonna give a bird to all my friends!

**M:** I don't think anyone wants "the bird".

**Italy:** Why not? It's so cute, veh! I'm going to send it to Prussia, and Germany, and Japan...

**Japan:** That is not necessary, Itaria-kun. I have already seen the bird.

**Italy:** And Austria, and Spain, and France, and Germany...

**Romano: **Good! The Potato Bastard needs all the birds he can get.

**Italy:** And all my other friends! *sends picture of bird*

**England:** I wouldn't advise that.

**Romano:** Too late.

**M:** Thanks for stopping him guys. *groan*

**France:** A votre service. ;) **(3)**

**M:** GROAN!

**Italy:** Look! It's flying! *waving bird around* Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet!

**Romano:** Enough with the effin' bird!

**Italy:** Veh... Veh... WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ROMANO DOESN'T LIKE MY BIRD! *cries a river*

**M:** Okay, umm... How to put this... Well, Italy, people don't like the bird because, umm... It means you're not friends with them anymore.

**Italy:** WAAAAAAAAAH! But I already sent it *sob* to everyone! *sob sob*

**Romano:** At least we won't be hearing from the Potato Bastard anymore.

**Italy:** *sob sob sob*

**Japan:** Its okay, Itaria-kun. I'm still you're friend!

**Romano:** Hey! Stop talking to my brother, jackass!

**M: **How about you apologize to all the people you sent it to and tell them that you didn't really mean it.

**Italy:** O-okay... *sniffle*

_You have received a new message._

_From: Italy_

_To: All_

_I'm sorry I sent you the bird, veh. I didn't mean it._

**Italy:** Is that good?

**Hungary:** TT^TT YAOI! TT^TT

**M:** That should be good. It's a nice message...

**Italy:** ^_^ Veh veh!

**Romano:** DAMMIT, M!

**M:** Now what did I do wrong?

**Romano:** Now that my brother is friends with Asshole-san and the Potato Bastard, I'm all alone, dammit!

**M:** Well maybe if you were a little less, umm... *trails off* Okay, maybe if you were nicer, you would have more friends...

**Romano:** I don't need any friends!

**Hungary: **Why so tsundere?

**Romano:** Fuck off!

**M: **Why are you so grumpy and Italy is totally the opposite?

**Romano:** You think I'm grumpy? Well, fine! You're stupid!

**M:** (offended) Well, what do you think describes yourself?

**Romano:** I don't know! Leave me alone, dammit!

**England:** PMS much?

**Romano:** Shut it, Eyebrow Bastard!

**England:** One word for ya: Pissy.

**Romano:** Shut up! *turns towards window*

**Italy:** Veh... Ice cream...

**M:** You guys eat a lot of ice cream, don't you?

**Italy:** Gelato's better.

**Bird Outside:** CHIIIIIIIIIIIIRRP

**Romano:** SHUT UP, ASSHAT! *chucks something out window*

(The bird dodges and appears to be laughing at Romano.)

**Bird:** Chiiirp chirp chirp chiirp chiiirrp chirp!

**Romano:** DON'T MOCK ME, YOU BASTARD!

**Italy:** Why is Romano crying?

**Romano:** I'm not! I... I... I have, a-allergies, d-dammit! *fake sneeze*

**Italy:** Okay!

**M:** I guess I'll just have to go with the flow and not ask questions... UGH! This is too hard! Why are you crying?

**Romano:** I'm n-not... *sniffle* c-crying... *sniffle* dammit! I h-h-have allergies!

**M:** To what?

**Romano:** YOU! *sob*

**M:** Oh. Well, I can be sorta annoying.

**England:** See? See? Pre-menstrual syndrome!

**M:** No comment.

**Italy:** What's that?

**M:** What?

**Italy:** Pre... Pee.. Pee-on-my-mentos syndrome.

**M:** I am NOT gonna explain! I messed up SOOO badly last time! England, you explain! You said it!

**Hungary:** It's okay. I'll do it. Italy, once a month, a girl gets very crabby and has mood swings.

**Italy:** So Romano's a girl, veh?

**Hungary:** No! I didn't say that!

**Italy:** Let's check!

**Romano:** No! Get away from me!

**France:** A hon hon hon!

**Italy:** But we're bro- I mean siblings! This shouldn't be awkward!

**M:** Good God...

**Italy:** That's weird...

**M:** What?

**Italy:** Veh... Hungary, they grow in later, right?

**Romano:** I'm going to kill you! I swear!

**M:** Oh God...

**Hungary:** No, Italy... They don't.

* * *

**Authors' Notes**

**The song Prussia is singing is "Mein Gott". It's one of his character songs.**

**America is singing one of his character songs as well. It's "Hamburger Street".**

**Translations:**

**A votre service- At your service. It's kinda like saying "you're welcome".**

**Well, that's all for now, folks! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xiggy: Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Italy: Me! Meeeee!**

**Xiggy: Go for it.**

**Italy: Xiggy and M do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers! Yay!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: In Which Romano's Gender Becomes Questionable_

**Italy:** Oh. See! I was right! Hungary owes me gelato now!

**Romano: **I'M A BOY, DAMMIT! HE'S STUPID, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!

**England:** See? PMS.

**M:** Lucky guess? Or did you know?

**England:** No. I was kidding… at first.

**Romano:** I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL!

**M:** I believe you… Unless you're lying…

**Romano:** Trust me! I would know!

**Hungary:** I thought I would know too…

**Romano:** SHUT UP!

**England:** We could always… check.

**Romano:** No. Fucking. Way. It was already awkward having Veneziano check.

**Prussia: **Where are you guys? My ice cream's melting!

**England:** Sorry. We're having a bit of a crisis.

**Prussia:** What's the dilemma?

**England: **Romano… might be a girl.

**Prussia:** Kesesese! Only one way to find out!

**Romano:** Oh God.

**England:** What is it?

**Prussia:** Grope him!

**Romano:** NO.

**M:** GLAH x17

**England: **There has to be some other way.

**M:** You sound a lot like some cheesy movie, England! What is that movie? Star Wars maybe? No… Well, I've heard this before somewhere…

**England:** I was being serious!

**M:** Oh. Well, it still sounds familiar… and cheesy!

**England: **Hmph.

**M:** Why don't you just get him… um, or her… to swear on a Bible about his/her gender.

**England:** If only we had a Bible.

**Italy:** Veh…

**M:** Oh yeah, that would be needed…

**Japan:** I hate to be negative, but none of your ideas really prove anything.

**Prussia:** Well, what do you propose we do?

**Romano:** Nothing! Are you all fucking retarded? I don't know how many times I've told you this, but I'm A BOY!

**Japan:** The only way we could prove it… Is if we checked.

**Romano:** No. I swear I'm jumping out of this car RIGHT NOW.

**Italy:** Veh, don't do that!

**Prussia:** One of you is going to have to check…

**Hungary:** 1, 2, 3… NOT IT!

**France:** Not it!

**Italy:** Not it!

**Japan:** Not it!

**England:** Not it! Wait, let's try again!

**Hungary:** Fine, but no do-overs after this. 1, 2, 3… NOT IT!

**Italy:** Not it!

**France:** Not it!

**Japan:** Not it!

**England:** Not it! Damn. I'm it. France, pull over.

**France:** Why?

**England:** I… I'm going to check.

**Romano:** Don't you dare!

**England:** *gets out of car and walks towards backseat*

**Romano:** Don't you dare! I'll shoot! *makes finger gun*

**England:** *snorts* Nice gun.

**M:** I am sooo glad I'm not actually present for this.

**England: **Stop squirming!

**Romano:** Get away from me, bastard!

**Italy:** Hug therapy time!

**Romano:** I don't need your hug therapy!

**England:** *checks* OH MY BLOODY GOD!

**

* * *

****Well, I'm pretty sure Romano's true gender is revealed in the next chapter… Mwahahaha! Well, anyways, reviews make M and me happy! So please review! Thank you for reading.**

**Oh, and I would like to inform you all that spring break is coming up for us, and I will be gone (in the Dominican Republic! First time out of the US! Whoo!) from Friday, March 18- Thursday March 24. So do not expect any updates during this period of time. I apologize for any inconveniences (Yeah, I really doubt there are any). But anyways, I will try to update ASAP after I get back. Thank you!**

**~ Xiggy**


End file.
